A Good Lesson
by Nancing Elf
Summary: The Fellowship rest in Hollin on their way to Mordor. Merry & Pippin tickle Legolas while Boromir thinks slashy thoughts about the Elf. Third Chapter UP...SLASH (gentle) L/B. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I make no money from this story, I have no money, and so you're wasting your time if you're thinking of suing! Movie verse: Rated R for slashy thoughts by Boromir concerning Legolas.  
  
  
  
A GOOD LESSON  
  
  
  
It had been two fortnights since the Fellowship left Rivendell. The company of nine embarked on the road to Mordor with mixed feelings, hopeful that their small party on foot would escape the notice of Orthanc and Barad- dûr. They kept the Misty Mountains to their left as they traveled south through Hollin. Gandalf planned to turn east through the Gap of Rohan but that was still many leagues distant.  
  
  
  
Frodo and Sam stayed close to each other for comfort, often huddling together for warmth or sharing a pipe during the long, cold nights. Merry and Pippin viewed the whole quest as a sort of adventure, youth and innocence not yet burnt away in the crucible of war. Gandalf and Aragorn would converse quietly about Mordor and the task ahead whilst Gimli still watched the Elf with suspicion.  
  
  
  
Boromir too, watched the Elf but with confusion in his heart. He was on hand when the delegation from Mirkwood arrived and the golden haired beauty caught his eye immediately. The Elves only gave him a passing glance before disappearing into Elrond's house leaving the flustered man wondering whom it was he saw. He was quite surprised to learn that the Elf was the son of King Thranduil and when he saw Legolas sitting near Gandalf at the Council it was all he could do to keep up the appearance of disinterest.  
  
  
  
Then came the challenge. He had not forgotten Legolas' rapid and vocal defense of Aragorn at the Council of Elrond. The news that the Ranger was truly Aragorn, the heir to Gondor's throne was most unwelcome. But to have it come from the lips of the Elven prince irked Boromir. Legolas clearly thought little of him at the time, and Boromir cared not for what the Elf thought. His regard for Legolas had turned to disfavor at the Council.  
  
  
  
As they journeyed together towards danger, Boromir had expected to be left out of the camaraderie between the others only to find that Aragorn extended the hand of friendship towards him. And he found himself drawn to Legolas despite his feelings after the Council. He came to respect the archer's abilities and his loyalty to Aragorn. The Prince harbored no ill feelings towards him and Boromir was grateful for Legolas' steady presence. But while the Elf was not unfriendly, he remained aloof and ever watchful for danger, only speaking when necessary and it seemed only to Gandalf or Aragorn.  
  
  
  
Still, the man secretly admired Legolas' delicate features, longed to run his hands through the silken strands and over the slender body. He imagined pulling Legolas to him and claiming the Prince's lips and molding his body to the Elven form. What would Legolas' skin feel like, what would he taste like? Boromir watched as the Elf walked ahead of him. The play of muscles in the long limbs and the gentle movement of his hips as Legolas walked were intoxicating. The long, blond strands lying on Legolas' shoulders and across his back nearly drove Boromir to distraction. And he couldn't stop looking at the Elf's hands. Such strong hands with long fingers. He wanted to feel those hands on his body while he coaxed heated responses from Legolas' lips. He wanted to hear Legolas moan with desire for him. But it could never be. Legolas simply didn't notice him. Boromir shook his head and concentrated on keeping his feet while they marched on.  
  
  
  
They stopped to rest among the boulders atop a hill. The land was empty all around and the company, except for Legolas, relaxed their vigilance for once. Aragorn lit his pipe, as did Gandalf. Gimli glowered and paced among the rocks muttering to himself about short cuts and Moria. And Sam immediately started preparing a meal for all of them with Frodo sitting upon a rock watching Boromir, Merry and Pippin.  
  
  
  
Boromir had continued his daily tutoring of the young hobbits in the art of swordplay. Merry and Pippin had quickly endeared themselves to Boromir who saw himself as an older brother to the Halflings. He was patiently teaching them the standard fighting forms and the hobbits were flushed with excitement from having learnt the latest lesson so easily. Merry glanced at Pippin, a conspiratorial glint in his eye.  
  
  
  
'Pip, let's have some fun.' said Merry looking at Legolas who was standing a little ways off with his arms crossed in front of his chest, hugging his ever present bow. The Elf was facing south watching and listening.  
  
  
  
'What are you suggesting Merry?' asked Pippin, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
  
  
  
'Now what are you two up to?' interjected Boromir who followed the hobbits' glance to the Elf.  
  
  
  
'Oh I think Legolas needs a good lesson in how to relax! He's much too serious and I've never heard him laugh.' replied Merry.  
  
  
  
'Me neither Merry! Let's have a go at him!' cried Pippin as he raced towards the target of their attentions. Legolas' eyes registered surprise as the hobbits raced towards him, laughing and carrying on like children. Boromir was left standing there, sword hanging forgotten at his side, eyes on Legolas and a smile upon his lips.  
  
  
  
'Come on now,' said Merry as he ran over to Legolas while Pippin launched himself right at the Elf. All three went down in a tangle of limbs and muffled grunts. Boromir and the others watched the hobbits' antics with amusement. Even Gimli couldn't keep a smile from his face; to have seen an Elf knocked off his nimble feet was worth his weight in Mithril!  
  
  
  
Pippin and Merry commenced tickling Legolas unmercifully. At first the Elf was only half-heartedly attempting to escape but when the hobbits' fingers found a particularly sensitive area on his side he couldn't stop himself from crying out with laughter. The sound was like music in the air and the others began to laugh as well.  
  
  
  
'Stop!' came the breathless appeal between fits of laughter from Legolas. He could hardly get in a breath as the hobbits continued wrestling with him and finding more ticklish spots. Gone was all semblance of the remote and solemn sentinel. The Silvan Elf was on his back, attempting to fend off the insistent fingers with little success. Legolas could have easily escaped but it would have meant hurting Merry and Pippin who were holding onto his arms and legs with all their strength and he did not wish to harm the hobbits.  
  
  
  
'Help me!' begged Legolas to anyone of the company who would listen. But he received no aid from that quarter.  
  
  
  
'It does us good to hear Elven laughter Legolas.' said Aragorn. Gandalf looked on indulgently.  
  
  
  
'Indeed. It has been a long time since Legolas Greenleaf has been so carefree. It is a wonder to behold!' added Gandalf with a smirk.  
  
  
  
'Get him!' continued Merry, still tickling.  
  
  
  
'I've got his arm!' said Pip, now sitting on Legolas' stomach, one hand wrapped around the Elf's wrist, the other reaching up through the short sleeve of the jerkin to tickle the arm within.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Oh! Mercy! I beg of you!' gasped Legolas between another fit of laughter.  
  
  
  
Boromir watched this all with fascination. He felt a stirring below and was glad of the heavy leather surcoat he was wearing. His eyes drank in the twisting, writhing form of the lovely Elf helpless with laughter. He imagined Legolas doing the same under him only the archer would be in the throws of passion, helpless under his hands. Before he realized he was moving, Boromir had reached the site of the 'Battle of Hollin' as Merry called it in years to come.  
  
  
  
'Merry! Pippin! Peace and leave the Master Elf some dignity!' said Boromir.  
  
  
  
Still laughing, the hobbits ceased their attack and retreated whistling a 'Vict'ry Song' of the Shire. Boromir bent over and extended his arm to Legolas who still lay upon his back, seemingly spent from all the ticklish convulsions. The Elf was smiling as he reached up and grasped Boromir's forearm. As their hands connected, both felt a shock of excitement surge through their bodies. Boromir pulled Legolas to his feet and they held each other's arms a moment longer than necessary before dropping their arms to their sides.  
  
  
  
'I think you owe me a debt of gratitude as I have broken through the siege!' smirked Boromir.  
  
  
  
'Indeed? And how shall I repay you Boromir?' asked Legolas, a shy smile upon his lips.  
  
  
  
'We shall see.' replied Boromir.  
  
  
  
Merry and Pippin sat together and grinned from ear to ear. Their mission fulfilled.  
  
  
  
'Well Pip, do you think Legolas learned that lesson well?'  
  
  
  
'Aye Merry. That was a good lesson. Should we teach another tomorrow?' quipped the youngest hobbit.  
  
  
  
'Mmmm!' came the reply.  
  
  
  
AN: What did you think? Should I continue or just leave it short and sweet? Please review and let me know! 


	2. The Lesson Continues

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of these characters, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien or rather his estate now. Movie verse: Rated R for SLASH between Boromir and Legolas. Hit the back button now if you don't like that kind of thing!  
  
I know I'm describing scenes from the movie but I needed to set the stage. Bear with me please.  
  
  
  
THE LESSON CONTINUES  
  
  
  
The Fellowship was weary, chilled to the bone and more than a little footsore as they trudged through the snow on the flanks of Caradhras. All except Legolas of the Elves who did not feel the cold nor did his boot shod feet sink into the snow as he walked lightly across the blinding white landscape.  
  
  
  
Finally it became evident that Saruman and the mountain had defeated them. The nine walkers turned back and had no choice now but to pass through Khazad-dûm or Moria as the Elves called the ancient city of Dwarrowdelf.  
  
  
  
Gandalf stood before the West Gate trying various spells and passwords but the stone doors remained closed. Frodo stood by Gandalf's side while the Company of the Ring settled down to wait, hopeful that the wizard would somehow find the right words to open the doors.  
  
  
  
Boromir sat with Gimli under a holly tree whereas Merry and Pippin were busily throwing stones in the dark water. Aragorn and Sam relieved Bill of his burdens and sent the pony on his way home. And Legolas? He stood beneath the far holly tree, gazing into the night sky, his hand absently stroking his bow. He alone seemed in no hurry to enter the Mines of Moria.  
  
  
  
Boromir watched Legolas standing there under the boughs of the tree. The moonlight filtered through the limbs of the holly to cast shadows upon the Elf's form but the pale hair gleamed like Ithildin. He was a bewitching sight to the hungry man's eyes. Boromir had had no chance to pursue the Elf after their rest in Hollin and the days passed by in a blur of exhaustion.  
  
  
  
For his part, Legolas was thinking of Boromir's words and his response to the man. He was strangely attracted to the mortal and more than a little confused by his reaction. Never before had he considered taking a mortal lover much less a male one. He felt the man's eyes on him and was not displeased.  
  
  
  
Frodo suddenly stirred.  
  
  
  
'It's a riddle. What's the elvish word for friend?'  
  
  
  
'Mellon.' came the melodious reply from Gandalf.  
  
  
  
Quite suddenly the doors began to rumble open and the Fellowship entered only to find the long dead bodies of dwarves, goblin arrows imbedded in the corpses. Boromir shouted for everyone to get out when Frodo was grabbed by something hidden in the water.  
  
  
  
As the hobbits frantically chopped at the tentacles wrapped around Frodo, Aragorn and Boromir ran out and slashed at the monster with their swords. Aragorn cut through the tentacle that had lifted Frodo high into the air while arrows flew into the beast from Legolas' bow. Boromir caught the Ring-bearer.  
  
  
  
'Legolas!' yelled Boromir. The Elf released another arrow into the creature's eye. The enraged animal roared in pain as the Fellowship retreated into the mine. Tentacles gripped the stone doors and tore them apart; the opening collapsed trapping them within.  
  
  
  
Gandalf informed them that it was a four-day journey to the Dimrill Dale gate and they all braced themselves for a long crossing in the dark.  
  
  
  
They came to an empty hall the first night. It was strewn with fallen columns and broken tables, evidently an ancient feasting chamber.  
  
  
  
The hobbits sank onto the floor and immediately broke out their provisions. Gandalf did not allow them to cook anything so they made do with dried meat, some fruit and hard cheese. As the company settled down for the evening, Boromir waited for an opportunity to approach Legolas. It came when finally even Gandalf drifted off to sleep, his staff jammed into the cracks of a crumbling table casting a comforting glow about the chamber.  
  
  
  
The Elf was once again standing sentry, eyes and ears alert to any untoward sounds. Every now and again Legolas thought he heard a sound like wet flesh slapping on a stone. But whenever he stilled himself completely to listen closely, the sound stopped.  
  
  
  
Boromir saw his chance as the others bedded down to sleep. Legolas heard the man approach and turned to greet him.  
  
  
  
'Boromir. Are you not weary? Why do you not rest?' Legolas asked, trying desperately to maintain his fiction of emotional detachment. But Boromir saw through the façade.  
  
  
  
'Do you not know? I cannot rest, not when you torture me.' Boromir came to stand by the Elf's side, his warm breath caressing Legolas' ears.  
  
  
  
Legolas shivered, a thrill passing through his body as the man stepped even closer. He became flustered and looked into the man's eyes reading the need there. His own need was rising within him.  
  
  
  
'Torture?' whispered Legolas, his eyes darkening with desire.  
  
  
  
'Aye. Torture. I say you are beautiful Legolas. I have never beheld such perfection before. You know what I want. You knew it in Hollin.'  
  
  
  
Legolas could only stare at the man. His breathing had quickened and he spared one quick glance towards the others. Boromir followed his gaze.  
  
  
  
'They are asleep, too exhausted to notice us.' said Boromir and grasping Legolas' arm he pulled the unresisting Elf after him behind a pillar. He reached for the clasp on Legolas' chest and unfastened the quiver, which he laid on the ground. The Elf was unable to move, his whole being waiting, waiting for what was to come.  
  
  
  
The moment had arrived. The anticipation was excruciating but finally Boromir leaned in to kiss the lips before him. Legolas opened to him, moaning with passion. The man grasped the Elf's shoulders and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss before releasing the tender lips. Legolas' lips remained slightly parted as Boromir next began to draw his tongue along the pale column of the Elf's throat. He could feel the Elf trembling and he slowly lowered Legolas to the floor.  
  
  
  
Boromir gently brushed the stray strands of blond hair from Legolas' face. The Elf's skin seemed to gleam in the pale light of Gandalf's staff and Denethor's son paused to admire the delicate features. The Elf was a glorious and magnificent creature. Boromir was certain he did not deserve such a one as Legolas but he did not question his fortune now.  
  
  
  
'Now, I shall ask for recompense for lifting the siege of the 'Battle of Hollin' Master Elf. I claim you as my reward.' smirked Boromir and Legolas smiled back, his eyes sparkling.  
  
  
  
The man's fingers crept underneath Legolas' tunic to caress the smooth skin below. Legolas arched into the strong hand, his body answering to Boromir's touch. Legolas felt as if Boromir controlled his body, every part of him yearning for the man's hands. It was so deliciously sensual to give himself up to Boromir. To let the man guide him, lead him where he had never ventured before.  
  
  
  
Boromir claimed the lips once more as he deftly began to remove Legolas' clothing. The archer's hands were also busy and soon the two lay together, the rough battle hardened body of the larger man atop the deceptively slender form of the Elf.  
  
  
  
The heat from the man's body seemed like a furnace to Legolas. Desire burned within him as the man's hands roamed over his arms, his chest and more. Legolas gasped when Boromir's found his arousal sending a wave of pleasure to roll through his body. The muscles of his stomach clenched as he strained against Boromir's hand. Legolas gazed into the man's eyes, never leaving them as Boromir continued his ministrations. The Prince of Mirkwood was a willing and eager student and Boromir was an excellent teacher as he continued the lesson begun in Hollin.  
  
  
  
He elicited quiet cries of passion from the ethereal being beneath him, all the more enticing as he realized that Legolas voiced them for him alone. And there, in the crumbling ruins of Khazad-dûm Boromir initiated Legolas into the ways of love between men.  
  
  
  
TBC?  
  
  
  
A/N: Well gentle reader? Do you like? Shall I go on or shall I stop? I loved all the positive reviews. I'm trying my hand at writing less explicit love scenes and I'm glad you're all enjoying it! (That doesn't mean I won't write more NC-17 stuff in the future, just not in this story :- ) ) Please review and let me know if you want the story to continue in Lothlórien. 


	3. Lothlorien

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda. I don't own these characters, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Movie & book verse: Rated R for mild slash Legolas/Boromir.  
  
  
  
I'm not going to retell how the Fellowship lost Gandalf and eventually made it to Lothlórien since you all know what happened! This chapter takes place after the Fellowship had been in the Golden Wood for several weeks (a month passed in the book) so go with me ok?  
  
Bilbo's Bath Song from FOTR, Book One, Chapter Five "A Conspiracy Unmasked"  
  
  
  
LOTHLÓRIEN:  
  
  
  
Merry and Pippin were excited. They'd finally succeeded in convincing Legolas to join them for the day. The Elf had taken to spending most of his time with the Lorien Elves but the two friends missed their companion terribly and so they pleaded with Legolas to spend the day with them.  
  
  
  
The hobbits chatted animatedly with Legolas, striving to engage the Elf in lively conversation. At first it was difficult; Legolas was silent and his eyes seemed to lose focus from time to time. Then Pippin grasped Legolas' hand and pulled the Elf after him. Merry followed suit and took the Elf's other hand. Soon all three stood beside the banks of the Nimrodel. As expected, the sounds of the running stream were a balm to Legolas' grief filled heart. He smiled at the hobbits.  
  
  
  
'Pippin, Merry, it does me good to hear Nimrodel's gentle voice. I thank you dear hobbits.' said Legolas, a gentle smile upon his lips.  
  
  
  
Pippin and Merry beamed with satisfaction and they plopped down onto the damp grass beside the stream. After a moment, Legolas folded his long legs and sat next to the hobbits. No sooner had the Elf settled himself than Pippin was put into mind to sing a favorite bath song of Bilbo's:  
  
  
  
"Sing hey! For the bath at close of day  
  
That washes the weary mud away!  
  
A loon is he that will not sing:  
  
O! Water Hot is a noble thing!"  
  
  
  
And Merry joined Pippin:  
  
  
  
"O! Sweet is the sound of falling rain,  
  
and the brook that leaps from hill to plain;  
  
but better than rain or rippling streams  
  
is Water Hot that smokes and steams."  
  
  
  
As the hobbits continued to sing they doffed their coats and waded out into the stream, splashing about and in general having a merry time. Legolas could not help but smile at the antics of the little ones. Merry and Pippin gestured wildly to the Elf.  
  
  
  
'Oh come on in Legolas! The water feels so good between our toes!' cried Merry.  
  
  
  
'Aye it does Master Elf! Remember what you told us, 'it is said that the water is healing to the weary'. I think this whole place heals, if you take my meaning!' said Pippin.  
  
  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood put aside his sorrow for the time being, a temporary respite from the unspoken grief shared by all the Elves at the passing of Mithrandir. Legolas removed his boots and walked into the waters of the Nimrodel. As the stream flowed by the Elf's legs, he felt a lifting of his spirits and his smile grew larger.  
  
  
  
Legolas lifted his voice in song and sang of many things while he waded to and fro between the banks. The hobbits contented themselves with listening to the Elf and skipping stones across the stream. The hobbits had stashed foodstuffs for a picnic nearby and the three friends left the stream to sit companionably to eat their mid-day meal. Afterwards, Legolas told the hobbits some of the ancient stories of his people and Merry and Pippin listened with fascination.  
  
  
  
But the cool waters of the stream beckoned to the three friends as the warmth of the late afternoon sun heated their bodies. Soon, they found themselves back in the water and the hobbits began a game of chasing the Elf. Merry and Pippin knew they could never catch Legolas but it was fun to try. They gave a cry of indignation when Legolas began to sing again.  
  
  
  
'Try as you might Merry and Pippin, you cannot catch me!' said Legolas who danced back out of their reach and resumed his song.  
  
  
  
Boromir had been wandering through the Woods, trying to shake a heavy feeling from his heart. Unlike the others, he could not find rest in Galadriel's realm. He had shared with Aragorn his fears and hopes for Gondor but he felt something dark growing within him. A desire for something, but he dared not put it into words, not even in his own mind.  
  
  
  
As the Son of Gondor walked, he heard the sound of laughter. It sounded like the young hobbits. And then he heard the beautiful, lilting voice of Legolas singing an Elvish song. Boromir had not had another chance to be alone with Legolas ever since entering Lothlórien. Although Legolas kept them company from time to time during the day, he left the Company to spend the evenings in the trees with the Elves of the Golden Wood. So it was with an eager heart that Boromir followed the dulcet voice until he came upon the three friends all in the middle of the stream.  
  
  
  
'And what have we here?' asked Boromir, hands on his hips and a smile upon his lips. 'It seems I have stumbled across three errant children this day! Why look at you three, you are soaked through!'  
  
  
  
'And so we are Boromir!' answered Merry. Pippin continued to splash about and Legolas turned to look at Boromir. The Son of Thranduil slowly approached Boromir and stepped onto the grass beside him. The man's heart seemed ready to burst from his chest for want of the Elf. It felt like ages since the man had last seen Legolas smile and Boromir fell in love all over again.  
  
  
  
Pippin glanced at Merry and then at Legolas who by then had stopped singing. All three were grinning from ear to ear and Boromir realized too late his danger.  
  
  
  
With a movement too quick to be seen, Legolas had pulled Boromir into the water. The man went down onto his back heavily, caught off guard by the Elf. He came up sputtering to hear the hobbits roaring with laughter and Legolas…his Legolas laughing as well.  
  
  
  
'You forget my friends, that I was reared with a younger brother,' said Boromir as he got to his feet. 'I am used to pranks!' he said as he charged Legolas bowling over the slender archer. Boromir and Legolas fell over into the water, both now completely soaked to the skin. They came up together laughing and immediately began to wrestle with each other for dominance.  
  
  
  
'I'll teach you to pull me in!' taunted Boromir.  
  
  
  
'You shall not teach me a lesson I am not willing to learn!' laughed Legolas.  
  
  
  
'Come on Pip! Now's our chance!' cried Merry as he ran over to the struggling forms. Pippin and Merry enthusiastically launched themselves in the fray, alternatively splashing water into Boromir's and then Legolas' faces. After a minute of such unfair tactics, Legolas and Boromir separated and each grabbed a hobbit.  
  
  
  
Boromir pulled Merry into his arms and waded out of the stream before depositing the squirming hobbit onto the grass. Legolas placed Pippin on the grass and sat on his legs.  
  
  
  
'And now my dear hobbits, I believe I owe you something!' and Legolas commenced tickling Pippin and Boromir did the same to Merry. Both Pippin and Merry cried out for mercy amidst laughing fits. They could not hope to fend off such determined attackers and were soon breathless.  
  
  
  
'Do you yield Master Took? Do you yield Master Brandybuck?' asked Legolas with mock formality.  
  
  
  
'Yes, yes, whatever you say my good Elf. Just leave us be!' cried Merry. Pippin was gasping for breath beside him. Presently, the hobbits sat up and looked at Legolas and Boromir rather sheepishly. Suddenly all four friends began to laugh again and the sound echoed through the Wood. Legolas and Boromir slapped each other across the backs and Merry and Pippin took that opportunity to make their escape. Legolas and Boromir made only a halfhearted attempt to catch them before stopping in their tracks.  
  
  
  
Legolas took one look at Boromir and burst out laughing anew. The man's hair was plastered to his skull; the fine embroidered under tunic clinging to his skin while the heavy leather surcoat hung on the man like a sodden blanket. Boromir glanced down at his clothes and grimaced.  
  
  
  
'You are not so well off either my friend.' Boromir pointed out.  
  
  
  
The Elf's clothes were dripping with water; the blond hair for once was out of place, the braids were tangled and water drops glistening on Legolas' eyelashes. The smile of mirth that was on the Elf's lips turned to one of invitation.  
  
  
  
Boromir's eyes flashed with heated desire and Legolas was momentarily taken aback by the fierce need in them. But then the man's eyes softened and he gently pulled the Elf to him and claimed the soft mouth with his own. Legolas moaned and nearly went limp in the man's arms. Boromir broke off the kiss and caressed the Elf's back.  
  
  
  
'I have missed you Legolas.' said Boromir simply.  
  
  
  
'I know.' replied Legolas.  
  
  
  
Boromir unbuckled the Elf's belt and unlaced Legolas' tunic. The leather clung to the exquisite body driving the man to distraction. He hurriedly pulled the tunic off. Legolas pushed aside Boromir's hands and proceeded to undress the man completely.  
  
As the last of his clothing fell away, Boromir once again pulled Legolas to him and pressed the Elf onto the grass. The man slowly began to peel off Legolas' leggings and the Elf licked his lips in anticipation. Legolas was still clad in his under tunic and arm guards but Boromir's need was urgent. He could no longer wait, he pushed the tunic up exposing Legolas' smoothly muscled chest and then he took a hardened nub into his mouth.  
  
  
  
The Elf arched his back and groaned aloud. Boromir reached below and soon Legolas was reeling in the throws of passion. Boromir loved to watch his Elf moving beneath him, loved that he was making Legolas respond to his touch, loved hearing his voice calling out to him with unrestrained desire. And Legolas returned the favor; each of them fulfilling each other's needs, somehow knowing that this coupling was all the more precious for the time drew near when they would have to depart the safety of Lothlórien.  
  
  
  
All the Elf's sorrow and grief was forgotten for the moment as Legolas surrendered his whole being to Boromir.  
  
  
  
And for those few hours that he lay with Legolas, Boromir did not hear the call of the Ring. He only heard the sweet voice of his love, Legolas Greenleaf, the Prince of his heart.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: I tried to return to a more light hearted feel but we all know where the story will end up so I don't think I can sustain that tone after Lothlórien. If I write a sequel it will necessarily be darker. Should I? Review and let me know. Otherwise, I'll just try to come up with something else for your reading pleasure! 


End file.
